


Not Fair

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, don't make Louis sing, ridiculous vamps, when will Lestat learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat, Louis, David, and Armand are at a club on karaoke night. Lestat keeps pestering Louis to go up on stage and sing. Louis gives in, but Lestat immediately disapproves of the song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is: Not Fair by Lily Allen

Lestat swaggered back to the booth where Louis, Armand, and David all sat. He wiped the blood sweat from his forehead, and slid in next to Louis. "Did you see how excited the crowd was? Mon dieu, that's fun!" It was karaoke night at the club that Lestat and Armand insisted they all had to go to. The blonde vampire had just finished singing, and was feeling even more cocky than usual. "They were even screaming for an encore! How sad they were when I left the stage." David rolled his eyes, and Louis gave a sigh. Lestat caught this immediately, and Armand smiled looking forward to the oncoming argument. "What? I thought you liked my singing!"

Louis barely stopped himself from sighing again; that would only make Lestat angrier. "Stat, you know I like your singing. But I get nervous when you do it in public. The last time you sang on stage, you woke up the mother and nearly started the next apocalypse," Louis explained.

Lestat dismissed Louis' statement with a wave of his hand. "That only happened once."

David shook his head. "That doesn't make any of what happened better!"

"Oh, lighten up, David." Lestat nodded towards the dance floor. "There's plenty of young college boys over there. Why don't you dazzle them, and take the little drink? Or am I wrong about your favorite type?" He gave a naughty giggle.

"I fed before we left," David said through gritted teeth.

Armand laughed. "Oh, what a shame. The one with the blue hair has been staring at you for quite some time now." He laughed harder when the blood David had drank earlier colored his cheeks. "Go on, if you don't taste him, I will."

"You wicked little devil!"

Armand smirked. "I try my best."

Lestat looked out at the dance floor and noticed quite a few women were still gazing at him with awe and lust. With a naughty grin, Lestat wrapped an arm around Louis. "You know, cheri, there are plenty of women out there who would kill to spend time with me."

Louis didn't even look up. "Yes, I'm sure there are."

Lestat frowned. That wasn't the reaction he wanted; he wanted to make his fledgling jealous. "What would you do if I flocked over to them, flirted with them? Would you come over and claim me for yourself? Show them how much you love me?"

"No," Louis answered.

"What?!" Lestat asked, outraged.

"I would go home and burn everything in your wardrobe." Louis calmly said. Armand was laughing so hard, bloody tears were close to spilling down his cheeks.

"Don't even joke about that!" Lestat fumed.

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "You were curious as to what I would do if you flirted with other people. Now you know. Besides, it's still a jealous reaction."

"Not the one I wanted," Lestat grumbled. He looked over towards the stage. No one had gone up to sing after him. The man running the event was trying to hand the microphone to anyone, but they all backed away in refusal. Lestat smirked. "No one wants to follow my act. I don't blame them." He was suddenly hit by a brilliant idea. "Louis, you should sing!"

"No," Louis growled.

"Oh, come on, cheri! You have such a beautiful singing voice!" Louis was going to interrupt, but Lestat put a finger in the air. "And you can't deny it because I heard you singing to yourself quietly when you thought I wasn't listening."

Louis looked murderous. David quickly stepped in. "Lestat, you know Louis doesn't like being the center of attention."

"But it's such a waste of his talent," Lestat argued. He turned back to Louis. "Come on, cher, it'll be fun."

Louis looked like he was about to argue, yell, or maybe even leave. But then he took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

The three other vampires were shocked. "Really?" Lestat asked.

"Yes," Louis answered, "if it will make you stop."

Lestat gave a wide grin. "Yes!" He kissed Louis and then moved out of the way, so that the dark haired vampire could walk to the stage. Lestat smiled at the others victoriously. "I knew I could wear him down. He's stubborn, but I have my charms." Armand rolled his eyes.

"What do you think he'll sing?" David asked. "As far as I'm aware, Louis doesn't listen to current music."

"No, he really doesn't," Lestat agreed, "but I know he's heard some songs from the radio. So long as it's not that terrible emo music, I'll be satisfied."

Louis walked up on stage, and the man looked relieved that someone wanted to sing. He handed Louis the microphone, and a remote to search through the songs. Lestat cooed about how beautiful his fledgling looked in the spotlight, but Armand noticed something else. Louis looked very uncomfortable, which was a given considering that everyone was watching him, but he also looked very determined. _Oh, this is going to be good,_ Armand thought.

Louis handed the remote back, and the man stepped off the stage. Still looking unsure of himself, Louis began to sing:

"Oh he treats me with respect  
He says he loves me all the time  
He calls me fifteen times a day  
He likes to make sure that I'm fine

You know I've never met a man  
Who's made me feel quite so secure  
He's not like all them other boys  
They're all so dumb and immature"

Lestat was smiling. "Well, I quite approve of this song."

"There's just one thing  
That's getting in the way  
When we go up to bed  
You're just no good  
It's such a shame

I look into your eyes  
I want to get to know you  
And then you make this noise  
And it's apparent it's all over" 

Lestat sat both shocked, and infuriated. Armand and David were laughing so hard, they had to constantly wipe away their bloody tears before people could notice. Louis still looked nervous, but he was smiling now, quite proud of himself. 

"It's not fair  
And I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean  
I think you're really mean 

__Oh, you're supposed to care  
That you never make me scream  
You never make me scream 

__Oh, it's not fair  
And it's really not okay  
It's really not okay  
It's really not okay 

Oh, you're supposed to care  
But all you do is take  
Yeah all you do is take" 

Lestat gripped the edge of the table so hard that he left deep fingernail scratches in the wood. He cursed his fledgling. He lost count of how many millions of times he had many Louis scream over the centuries. And now his ungrateful fledgling was singing about how unsatisfied he was?! 

"Oh I lie here in the wet patch  
In the middle of the bed  
I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by  
I spent ages giving-" 

"That's it!" Lestat roared so loudly that it could be heard over the music. 

Louis couldn't sing anymore. As the music played on, he laughed and held onto his aching side. 

"You son of a bitch! Come here!" Lestat jumped up from his seat, and ran towards the stage. Although, Louis appeared slightly panicked, he was still laughing and smiling; he had no regrets. He jumped off the stage and ran out of the club's back door. Lestat chased after him. "Never made you scream?!" He shouted as he ran after his fledgling. Louis' only response was to spare a quick smile over his shoulder as he desperately tried to stay ahead of his maker. This only made Lestat angrier, but he knew he would catch up with Louis soon, and when he did he was going to remind his fledgling who was in charge. "That song was filled with even more lies than your book, Louis!" 


End file.
